1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed to apparatus and methods for counting bits contained within print data prior to a printer using the print data to form an image.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, limited processor and memory bandwidths limit the usefulness of low-cost printers, which need to handle large amounts of data to create high quality images. For example, color images today are generally printed at 600 spi or greater. Accordingly, to reduce to the loads on both processing and memory resources, acquiring information about the image to be printed before printing occurs is useful.
For example, in thermal and ink jet printing, knowing where large areas of heavy ink coverage exist in an image prior to printing is extremely valuable. This information can be used to choose a print mode, a print speed, a drying time, or the like. Additionally, it may also be important to know where printing does not occur, so that a print head may skip the corresponding area, and thereby reduce loads on both processing and memory resources.
Gathering information about a print image prior to printing is a very processor-intensive operation. Additionally, choosing a point within the flow of the print data to gather the image information can require redundant shifting of data within the memory. One technique to gather the information is to count the bits as the print data is supplied to the print head. However, once the print data is at the print head, controlling the printing characteristics based on the image information is impossible because the print data is already being printed. Another technique counts the bits as the print data is supplied to the printer from a print data source. However, as the print data is supplied, the raw data stream generated by the print source generally has commands embedded within that are not readily extractable. This raw data stream is also often in a compressed and/or encrypted format.
This invention provides systems and methods for counting bits of print data in regions of interest using an independent hardware pixel counter, such as an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC), that is separate from the control processor, to selectively monitor a data bus carrying image data to or from a memory. Once the pixels of the image data have been counted, the count data can be sent to the processor in order to implement a print strategy.
The systems and methods according to this invention take advantage of the fact that at a point when image data is being sent to the memory, the image data is both uncompressed and in a raster format, and thus can be easily analyzed. Additionally, in systems and methods according to this invention, the image data is stored in the memory until enough print data has accumulated for printing, which provides sufficient time to gather and use print information before the actual printing occurs.
These and other features and advantages of this invention are described in or are apparent from the following detailed description of the systems and methods according to this invention.